


Feeling Catty

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Patton was having a terrible day.Anxiety helps.





	Feeling Catty

Patton was having a terrible day.

Everything was going wrong. He couldn’t find his cardigan, brunt the breakfast he had made for Roman and Logan, and couldn’t shake the feeling that he was forgetting something. But, the worst thing was that Thomas had gotten a phone call from Joan saying that the video that they were making would have to be postponed by a few days because they couldn’t get an important prop until tomorrow. 

Yes, Patton knew that a few days delay wasn’t bad. And, yes, Patton knew that the Fanders would understand. But that didn’t stop the rush of hopeless anger and sadness that filled him. Thomas’ fans had been waiting for so long and now everything that could’ve gone wrong went wrong. 

And Patton still felt like he was forgetting something!

But, right now, all Patton could do was lie on his bed wrapped in blankets. He wanted to go to sleep and forget all about these nasty emotions he was feeling and pushing out to Thomas. But, he needed to stay awake and try to feel happy. Or, pretend to feel happy at lest.

Patton sighed and burrowed further into his blankets. He was feeling so, so angry and sad and embarrassed. He didn’t want to even look at the other Sides, let alone talk to any of them. The others knew not to bother him on days that he was feeling like this. He would never hurt them, oh never! But, it was hard to bottle everything up when his emotions were ready to explode outwards like a bottle of pop that someone had just shaken up and down.

So, it wasn’t a big surprise when he snapped when, just as he was about to fall asleep, someone knocked on his door.

Patton’s head snapped up and he kicked his way out of his blanket burrito, scowling the entire time. The knocking on the door just continued, only causing Patton’s annoyance to rise. What could they want? Couldn’t Roman and Logan survive for one day without him?

Patton got up from his bed and strode over to his door. The knocking had stopped but that did nothing to calm his ire. He swung opened his door, snapping “What do you want?!” 

Anxiety stood on the other side with his hands behind his back and had shrunk back at Patton’s anger. He took a few steps backwards, glancing down the hallway like he was trying to figure out if he could outrun Patton if he needed to. 

Just like that, his anger drained out of him, leaving Patton with only sadness and regret. Getting mad at Roman and Logan was one thing, they knew that he never meant it. But, Anxiety was so skittish and hardly came out of his room to begin with. What if Patton scared him off and he never came around again?!

And that’s when Patton remembered what he had forgotten.

Anxiety never ate with the rest of them. He claimed it was because he preferred to eat in his room but, Patton wasn’t stupid. He knew that at the one dinner he had convinced Anxiety to come to, Roman had been glaring at him the entire time. No words had been spoken, aside from a few tense conversations Patton had tried to start. Anxiety didn’t attend another meal.

So, Patton usually made up another plate for his friend and bring it up for Anxiety to eat. Until today. Today, he had forgotten to make Anxiety breakfast. And he probably wouldn’t come down to get something on his own so it was very likely that Anxiety hadn’t eaten yet today. Perfect, just great. Wasn’t Patton just the bestest of friends?

“Oh, kiddo.” He moaned. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. I’m just,” He gave the Anxious trait a forced smile. “Not feeling the best. And I’m sorry I didn’t make you breakfast! I can go down now and make you something if you want?” Patton offered. He felt really guilty about admitting it to himself, but he sorta hoped Anxiety said no. He would only burn the food again and make both him and Anxiety feel worse.

Anxiety shifted nervously. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not very hungry anyway. And I know.” He muttered. “I, Logan told me. He said to leave you alone for the day. But,” A flush stained his pale cheeks and he ducked his head. “Just, here.” He pulled his hands from behind his back and pushed something into Patton’s stomach. Patton hardly had time to grip what he had been given before Anxiety was walking away. He pulled his hoodie up over his head and called over his shoulder. “I want her back when you’re feeling better! And don’t tell the others!” And as quickly as he had appeared, Anxiety sunk out.

Patton stared at where his dark, strange son had been for a few moments, before shaking his head fondly. What a guy. He closed his door and looked down to see Anxiety’s gift.

In his hands, Patton held a tiny, black cat plushie. It had a little pink nose and rosy red eyes. The cat was old and worn but someone had obviously put a lot of love and care into keeping it in good condition. It had a collar around its neck with a little nametag and the name “Biscuit” scrawled on it. The letters were big, blocky, and sorta faded, almost like a young child had written them years ago when they were still learning how to.

Patton couldn’t believe it. Anxiety had a stuffed animal. One that he obviously loved, even if he didn’t want anyone knowing that it, she, Anxiety had said that she was a she, existed. And, he just handed her over to Patton. Anxiety gave Patton something that he really cared for and trusted him enough to know that he would get her back and that she would remain a secret.

Anxiety trusted him.

Tears of joy welled up in Patton’s eyes and he wiped them away laughing. Everything that had happened earlier didn’t seem to really matter anymore. Not now that he had Anxiety’s trust in his heart and his little Biscuit in his arms. He didn’t need to pretend he was happy. Patton was happier than he had been in years.

He squeezed Biscuit gently and held her up so Patton was looking into the plushie’s eyes. “Now.” He said seriously, like the serious guy he was. “I think that Anxiety was lying when he said he wasn’t hungry. What do you think?” He settled a finger under Biscuit’s chin and made her nod. “That’s what I thought. How about we go down to the kitchen and make some macaroni and cheese for the little shadowling? And, we won’t have to worry about anyone seeing you because they’re stuck in their rooms like the workaholics they are! Aren’t them?! Yes, they are!”

Patton gushed over Anxiety’s little Biscuit for a few minutes more before sinking out of his room and down to the kitchen. Like he had predicted, Roman and Logan were nowhere to be seen. He placed Biscuit down on the counter cheerfully before going about his task of making Anxiety the best late breakfast/early lunch ever! He chatted to Biscuit the entire time, letting her listen to every thought that popped into his head. He was feeling lightheaded with how exhilarated he was.

Because if Anxiety trusted Patton with his possessions, maybe, one day, he would trust Patton with his name too.


End file.
